


forever, right?

by lmnbrg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Minecraft: Story Mode, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmnbrg/pseuds/lmnbrg
Summary: In which Tubbo was living a good childhood with his big brother, Dream and the shenanigans with his two friends, but one simple mistake led to them never seeing each other again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 316





	forever, right?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE !! i an a SUCKER for this theory.. they're siblings your honor, it's now canon because i said so. i also wrote this instead of sleeping.. anyway someone give tubbo a hug and dadza a noble prize for being the best parent. enjoy :]

“Sapnap?”

“Yeah?”

“The baby's got a… uh…” George points at Tubbo, a knife in his hands, stumbling as he walks. Sapnap hurries to crouch down and carefully take the knife away from the toddler.

“What is _wrong_ with you?!” Sapnap shouts, giving Tubbo one of his plushies before he starts shouting. “You see Dream's lil brother with a knife in his hands and stay still?”

“What did you want me to do? Risking getting my eye stabbed by a toddler?” George crosses his arms, sitting down in the grass with Sapnap and the kid. “He's Dream's brother—he'd kill me without hesitation.”

“Deserved.” Sapnap laughed, getting smacked on his arm by George. He stared at Tubbo giggling, playing with his stuffed bee, without one single care in the world.

Hesitantly, Sapnap moves a bit closer to George, who was now laying down and trying to take a nap. “Do you think he knows how to talk?”

“Are you kidding me?” George sighed. “He always tells me to ‘go away’ because Dream taught him to say that.”

“Maybe Tubbo just doesn't like you. Be realistic.” Sapnap teased, chuckling again. “Right, Tubbo?”

The three year old looked up. “Sap.”

“That's me!” He ruffled Tubbo's hair. “Do you like this guy?” he gestured to George.

“Gogy.” Tubbo gave George thumbs up. “Gogy cool. Big bro Dre says Gogy is cool.”

“He does?” George laughed. “I'm gonna ask him about that later.”

“What about me? Am I cool, Tub?” Sapnap pointed to himself. Tubbo nodded quickly. “That's right!”

“He's saying that out of pity.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Sapnap realized what he had just said right after it left his lips, slapping his mouth quickly.

“Fuck.” Tubbo says softly, smiling.

George bursts out laughing. “You messed up, Sapnap! Dream's gonna tell you off!”

“Dude…” Sapnap sighs. “You know what—hey, Tubbo, say this: ‘fuck you, Dream.’”

“You're insane.” George sits up, staring at his friend and Tubbo. “If he says it—”

“Fuck you, Dre.” Tubbo gives them thumbs up again. Immediately, Sapnap and George get into a laughing fit while Sapnap picks up Tubbo and sits him on his lap, messing his hair again. 

“Yeah, bud! Talk your truth!”

“Which one of you morons taught my brother how to say fuck?!”

“Sapnap.”

“George.”

“You fucking liar!”

Tubbo giggles, Dream picking him up gently. “Stop swearing, idiots! Now he's gonna say it all the time…”

“Well, to be fair—” Sapnap gets interrupted by George.

“No, shut up! It was _your_ fault.”

“You guys have less matureness than Tubbo, and he's a three year old. You're embarrassing.” Dream sighs, half teasing. “Hey, Tub. Don't say that, alright?”

“Okay, Dre.” Tubbo nods, yawning as he hugs his bee plushie to his chest. “Sleep.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dream smiles and lets his brother rest his head on his shoulder, patting his small back. “It's bedtime for you, bud.”

“Why's he only nice to Tubbo?”

“You're so annoying, Sapnap.”

“… but, they didn't live happily ever after. They found very awful situations on their way, but it's okay.” Dream tells, sitting by his little brother's bed. “You know why, Tubbo?”

“Because they're brothers, and they've always got each other.” He answers softly, tucking Tubbo in with the blanket. “Just like us.”

“Forever?”

Dream laughs quietly. “Forever, buddy.” He gets up, turning the lights off and the heater on. “You should sleep now.”

Tubbo yawns. “Night night, Dre!”

“Night, Tubbo.”

“Sapnap! Sapnap, have you seen Tubbo?!”

Sapnap blinks surprisedly at the sight of one of his best friends knocking on his door at past-midnight, looking exhausted. “Woah, there. Is everything alright with you?”

“I'm panicking, Sapnap! I can't find him anywhere!” Dream's voice is shaky; scared and anxious. “George… I told George to go look in the treehouse, and he's not there.”

“Dream…” Sapnap feels his heart ache. “I'm sorry, I have no clue. Do you need help looking for him?”

“Please.”

Tubbo's a bit older now—‘the most grown up six year old,’ Dream says.

And speaking of, big bro is taking longer than usual that day. He is normally home by the sunset, after Tubbo comes back from playing with the kids in the neighborhood.

It was night already, and Tubbo was getting impatient… and worried. Dream never takes this long—is he in danger? Tubbo's not a baby anymore, right? He can go out and look for his big brother alone.

Surely. Surely he can.

Well, maybe he can't. Most likely can't. Definitely can't, when Tubbo realizes he took the wrong way and is now in the big city, surrounded by people he doesn't know at all.

He's anxious. He's not the most grown up six year old, after all.

Tubbo misses Dre. He misses his older brother. He hopes, hiding in a hallway and sitting inside a box, that Dream will find him and give him a big, comforting hug. He hopes, with his stomach growling, Dream isn't that far away and that they will meet again.

Because… _forever_ , right?

Tubbo cries. It isn't as quiet as he would like it to be. However, he hears a voice. More than one, actually—is it Gogy? Sap? Is it Gogy, Sap and Dre? Have they found him already?

“Phil! Phil, hey—dad!”

“Yeah, Wil—Tommy, stop hitting Techno!” Phil sighs, taking the wood sword from Tommy's hands. “What is it, Will?”

“There's a child there.” Wilbur points to the box where Tubbo is in, hugging his legs to his chest in fear.

“Oh, darn.” Phil takes his attention from his two bickering children to give some to Wilbur and the kid in the box, approaching him. “Hey there, bud. Are you lost?”

Tubbo sniffles, looking away.

Wilbur crouches down a bit and pats Tubbo's head. “Can we keep him?”

“Will, you can't just—” Phil laughs nervously. He kneels down by the box, being careful. “…well, we can take him in while we don't find out who his family is.”

“Dre…”

Phil blinks. “Is that your name?” 

“It's Tubbo.” he says after shaking his head. “I—”

“Nice!” Wilbur cheers. “Hey, Tommy! I found you a friend.”

“…Tommy?”

Said child escapes Techno's ‘scolding session’ for not holding Phil's hand while being in the big city to go take a look at his new friend.

“You.” Tommy pointed. “Me.” He gestured to himself. “Best friends.”

“B-Best friends?” Tubbo's eyes almost sparkled. All the friends that Tubbo at some point had, he lost due to how much he moved because of Dream.

“Yeah!” Tommy gave him a big smile. “Forever.”


End file.
